Fukawas (Currency)
Fukawas are the official currency used on DanganCrackRonpa as a means to 'buy' characters on the DR Black Market. A Genocider Syo is worth 30 Fukawas and can also be used as currency. Prices The official prices for each Dangan Ronpa character are as follows: 'Dangan Ronpa' *Makoto Naegi = 20 *Sayaka Maizono = 30 *Leon Kuwata = 20 *Kyouko Kirigiri = 50 *Sakura Oogami = 25 *Byakuya Togami = Always sold out, Mod Fukawa keeps buying them. *Aoi Asahina = 30 *Yasuhiro Hagakure = 20 *Chihiro Fujisaki = 300 *Mondo Oowada = 50 *Kiyotaka Ishimaru = 55 *Hifumi Yamada = 65 *Celestia Ludenberg = 125 *Monokuma = 200 *Junko Enoshima = 1,000 *Mukuro Ikusaba = 1,200 *Alter Ego = 1,700 *Jin Kirigiri = 250 'Super Dangan Ronpa 2' *Hajime Hinata = 20 *Nagito Komaeda = 30 *Nekomaru Nidai = Always sold out, Mod Nidai keeps buying all of them *Chiaki Nanami = 45 *Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu = 65 *Akane Owari = 40 *Sonia Nevermind = 700 *Kazuichi Souda = 90 *Byakuya Twogami = 2,500 *Teruteru Hanamura = 30 *Peko Pekoyama =125 *Mahiru Koizumi = 150 *(Bootleg) Hiyoko Saionji = 10 *Mikan Tsumiki = Always sold out, Mod Hinata keeps buying them all *Ibuki Mioda = 85 *Gundam Tanaka = 70 *Usami = 200 'Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode' *Komaru Naegi = 200 *Masaru Daimon = 125 *Kotoko Utsugi = 150 *Jataro Kemuri = 125 *Nagisa Shingetsu = 300 *Monica = See "Tsumiki" but replace "Hinata" with "Celes" (Buying of these characters not recommended (yet) ) 'The Mods' These are only copies of the mods, sorry *Mod Hinata = Ask for price *Mod Chihiro = 777 *Mod Celes = 21 plus 7 nature reserves full of bara wolf butlers *Mod Souda = TBA *Mod Nidai = 137 plus 10 for barakuma pancakes *Mod Shroomy = 230 plus 23 sunglasses emojis B) *Mod Peko = TBA *Mod Leggy = TBA 'Character Bundles' * Leon and Sayaka Bundle including a Deluxe Shower/Execution playset, knife, and baseball bat = 110.37 (Not intended for children under 3) * Mondo and Chihiro Bundle including a Locker Room/Execution playset, extension cord, dumbbell, Togami, and reusable "Bloodbath Fever" sticker = 135 * Celes, Ishimaru, and Yamada Bundle including an Execution playset, tarp, trolley, fake blood, the Justice Hammers, Justice Robo, Hagakure, and interchangeable faces for Celes = 185 * Sakura Bundle including a Rec Room playset, a locker, protein, poison, Monokuma bottles, Asahina, and Fukawa/Syo = 165 * Mukuro Bundle including a Garden/Detention playset, chicken blood, a bomb, Alter Ego, a mask sticker, and lab coat = 200 * Junko Bundle including all execution playsets, many interchangeable features = 350 *SDR2 Chapter 1 Bundle including Twogami and Teruteru, a Party/Execution playset, Avril Lavigne, Usami, skewers, and night vision goggles = 120 *SDR2 Chapter 2 Bundle including Kuzuryuu, Peko, and Koizumi, a Beach House playset, mask, eyepatch sticker, bloodstain sticker, bat, and bonus mystery character = 195 *SDR2 Chapter 3 Bundle = Recalled and banned for causing multiple deaths 'Other' * An extra hour in the ball pit = 1,250 plus the purchase of at least two other characters * Summoning Request for The Yiffening = 50 * Feed Ko = 500 * Twerk with the mods = 50,000 plus shipping and handling Facts *Mod Shroomy created the concept of Fukawas as currency. *DR Black Market events occur every so often on DCF. *Mod Fukawa is worth Infinite Fukawas and only Mod Shroomy is allowed to use Mod Fukawa as money.